


Why.

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [12]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, feral grian, h is so confused lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Minecraft Championship 14. HBomb finally talks to Grian and Cub, and he’s gonna throw hands. He simply does not understand why Cub built a giant, gold-topped pyramid with ancient debris walls, and he cannot for the life of him see why Grian thinks Impulse’s base isn’t “mega”.-Inspired by H watching Grian's HC S7 tour.
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 37
Kudos: 171





	Why.

MCC’s break is finally over, and the four hermit MCC regulars return, powered by their desire to upset Reddit yet again. The hermits are delighted to find that some of their friends are also in MCC14.

“Hmama!” Ren dashes over to HBomb and heartily slaps his back. “We should talk more in Vault Hunters, dude.”

“Totally!” H has a gigantic beam on his face. “Hey False! Nice to see you here! But I mean, if Ren’s in MCC, you’re in MCC.”

False chuckles. “Yeah, we’re a two-in-one-deal ‘cause we’re collecting all the MCC team rankings.”

“Are we having a Blue Bats reunion? Count me in!” 

“FRUITYLOOPS!” all three of them cry out at the same time. Fruit jumps into their open arms. “Group hug!” he screams. And for a few seconds, all four of them are transported back to that fateful night when they won MCC9. 

“I miss the Blue Bats,” H murmurs. “I miss you all so, so much.”

“Yeah, man. Life is temporary, Blue Bats are forever.”

They separate, with matching smiles. Months have passed since September, but the friendships they forged have not vanished. 

“FRUITY BEE!” a familiar voice screeches. It’s Grian, exhilarated to see his favourite MCC participant. Fruit looks up, and-

**_“GRIAN?!”_ **

Surprisingly, it’s H who screams Grian’s name first. Not his ex-teammate, not the people whom he shares a world with. And it’s not a scream of joy either.

H marches towards Grian and glares at the shorter man. “YOU! I watched your Hermitcraft Season 7 World Tour!”

“Oh!” Grian smiles innocently at H. “Did you like it?”

H crosses his arms. “I’m still mad at you on the megabase thing. Other than that, we’re good. HOW ON EARTH IS IMPULSE’S BASE NOT MEGA?” he spits out. 

“Well… I mean, it’s Hermitcraft. Everything probably looks mega to you,” Grian says nonchalantly. 

“BECAUSE IT IS? It’s very mega?!” H splutters out. “Do you want me to get a dictionary?”

“But we’re kind of used to omega builds on our world,” Grian explains. “So scale-wise, some builds aren’t mega. Cub’s pyramid is mega, but you can’t also say Impulse’s pyramid is mega because they have different levels of big.”

“THEY’RE ALL MEGA TO ME!” H snarls. “Fight me, Grian. I don’t care if this is our first conversation. I don’t care if we have so many mutual friends. FIGHT ME-”

“Sure,” Grian says easily. Considering how many wars he casually starts, getting into a fight is nothing new for him.

H clenches his fist. “YOU BETTER BE READY FOR THESE HANDS-”

Grian grabs H around the waist and throws him away like he’s nothing. Ren, False, and Fruit dissolve into hearty guffaws. The image of a gremlin man tossing a lumberjock aside is odd yet it fits.

  
“I WAS TOLD YOU’RE SMALL??” H screams incredulously, massaging his bruised arms. 

“Grian wrecked a test your strength game last time we tried,” Ren calls out from the side. “He’s tiny, but he _exudes_ rage.”

Grian chuckles. “I’m Lord Grian Dreamslayer. Aww come on, what did you expect?”

“Hey guys! Grian, did you kill someone again?”

Cub casually saunters in. H’s eyes bulge. He scrambles to his feet so he can talk to Cub. He grabs Cub’s shoulders and starts shaking him. 

“Cubfan135, **_WHY?!_** ” he bellows with zero context. Cub exchanges looks with the hermits and Fruit, then looks at H with a perfectly neutral expression.

“Why what?”

H’s hands jerk as he tries to illustrate how big Cub’s pyramid is. “Wha- WHY IS YOUR BASE SO SUPERNATURALLY BIG? And Jesus Christ, _why do you have walls of ancient debris_?”

Cub idly glances at H. “Why not?”

“WHY NOT?!” H screams, clutching his hair. “I- what-”

“I have the time. And I want to flex,” Cub coolly tells him. “Why are you surprised? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen our diamond throne or Keralis’ diamond office. He built his entire office out of diamond blocks. Things like that happen.”

“ ** _WHAT?!_** ”

H is extremely close to bursting into tears on the spot, and he doesn't know why.

“You hermits are insane. Nuts,” he sobs out. “I wanted to throw hands with Grian, but he just beat me up. Hermitcrafters are built differently.”

“I agree!” Fruit chimes in. “How do you have the patience to build all of this in _survival_?”

“A-and, you guys are so sweet too,” H blubbers. “The little messaging system between neighbours? That’s so cute!”

“Ren and False have _clearly_ not told you that time they lived next to each other and shared a storage system while working on the fantasy district,” Cub says. 

“Oh yeah. We didn’t tell you that.”

“Sorry, Hmama. That was in Season 6.”

H is actually crying. “Man, I want to visit your Season 6 world! Is that possible?”

“Yeah, just download the map!” Cub tells him. “We have an entire minigame district. It’s very fun.”

“A MINIGAME DISTRICT?”

“Ren made Speedy Pines! It’s like that ice boat course in MCC!” False cheerfully says. “We’ll take you there one day, okay?”

“Yeah… man, Hermitcraft’s insane. _Jesus_.”

“MCC hasn’t even started, but you’ve already killed H,” Fruit points out. 

False shrugs. “I guess he’s just not used to Hermitcraft.”

**Author's Note:**

> HBomb reacting to Hermitcraft is so wholesome and hilarious. And the funniest thing is that, as a Hermitcraft watcher, I'm definitely in awe of the builds, but I'm not surprised lmao. Like "yeah the hermits did that again".
> 
> Let H play the minigames with his friends please lol.


End file.
